Girl Meets Truth
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Riley has to tell Farkle the truth after lying to him about his acting, Maya must part with a newfound item, and Cory unintentionally aggravates Topanga over dinner.


"So, how did I do, Riley?" Farkle asked hopefully, once he had scuttled off stage.

Riley hesitated. He hadn't played a very convincing Romeo- he was too logical, and just a very terrible actor. But she didn't want to hurt her friend's feelings, either, as he did work hard to learn his part.

"I think you did a… a great job!" She lied. "Fantastic job!"

"Thanks, Riles! I knew I could count on you to be honest with me!" Farkle smiled and ran to speak with Lucas, who had played Mercutio in the school production of 'Romeo and Juliet.' Beside Riley, Maya shook her head disapprovingly.

"Did I just…. Tell Farkle he did a great job acting?" Riley asked in disbelief.

"You did, Riles." Maya answered. "More to the point, you lied to him."

"Well…. I didn't want to hurt his feelings." Riley replied, trying to defend her poor choice. But it was clear Maya wasn't buying that excuse- especially since they had both heard Farkle saying that he trusted Riley to be honest about these things.

"Riles, there's very little out there that doesn't hurt people. Honesty isn't one of them, but lying's not exactly any better. His acting was so awful that I could Shakespeare turning over in his grave and moaning loudly." Maya said.

"But isn't he buried in England?" Riley asked, confused.

"Precisely!" Maya threw her arms up in exasperation. "You should have told him the truth, Riles- even if it hurts him. I would have, with no mercy."

Riley didn't reply.

…..

3 days after the play had been performed, Riley still hadn't the courage to talk to Farkle on her actual feelings on his acting- and it was also the morning the locket caught her interest.

It was a very pretty trinket, hanging from Maya's neck, gleaming like a golden star at her throat. "Hey, Maya, that's a pretty cool locket," She complimented as they went into their lockers for their textbooks for history and algebra.

"Why, thank you, Riley," She smiled. "I just got it yesterday."

"Where did you get it from?" Riley asked, eagerly. She never remembered seeing any lockets in a shop nearby. Maybe Maya found a cool new store?

But Maya merely winked and said brazenly, "What's wrong with a little intrigue, Riles?"

This set off alarm bells in Riley's head. As ditzy as she could be, she knew when something was wrong- and Maya was clearly not telling her something. What she was hiding, however, remained unknown.

And the bell rang for class just before Riley could probe any further into the affair. They set off for Mr. Matthews' history class, with the brown-haired girl deciding to herself to confront Maya about it after school.

….

After a lesson in doing the right thing and moral courage from Mr. Matthews, and an exceedingly dull algebra lesson, school ended for the day, and the duo went home.

"So, Maya, really- where did you get the locket?" She asked curiously, adjusting the straps of her backpack as they walked along the street. "I really want to know."

"It's none of your business," Maya said quietly, looking away from Riley as she said this, unwilling to admit the truth. "Please, can we talk about something else?"

Riley folded her arms across her chest. "Oh, sure, totally doesn't sound like something a thief would say!"

She hadn't meant to say it, she really hadn't- but Maya suddenly looked as though Riley had just slapped her there and then for no reason. Riley gasped in horror when she realized what she had said.

"So…. You think I'm a thief," Said Maya, darkly.

"Maya…" But Maya held up a hand.

"No, Riley. I don't mind you thinking me a troublemaker and the one girl in class who gets in trouble with the teachers all the time, because that's me. But I am not a thief." Her hair fell over her eyes. "I… I need to get home."

She broke into a run, leaving Riley alone and upset with herself for what she'd just done. A burning moisture pricked at her eyes and she began to speed walk back to her apartment. She'd lost all chance of catching up with Maya, but she didn't want to cry in the street.

…

When she did return home, she barely spoke to her parents and her brother, Auggie, and remained silent at the dinner table even as Auggie chatted animatedly about his day.

"Dinner is served!" Topanga called, bringing a large chicken to the table. She got some for herself and Auggie. Riley just stared at it- she wasn't very hungry tonight. The fight with her best friend that afternoon left her with no appetite.

Perhaps it was just as well, with what happened next.

Cory took one bite of his wife's chicken- and he grimaced. The dryness grated on his tongue like sandpaper on a piece of wood. _'Perhaps sandpaper would be tastier,'_ he thought. _'or perhaps the wood.'_

"So, what do you think, honey?" Topanga asked, with a smile.

Her husband decided on brutal honesty, considering he had been teaching that lesson to his daughter and other students her age.

"Well, Topanga, I got a phone call from the archeologists, saying that their prized find had gone missing- and I think you just served it to us for dinner." Cory answered wryly, pointing his fork- with some chicken on it- in her direction.

"Excuse me?" Topanga asked, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh boy," Sighed Auggie. "You're in for it now, Dad."

"I'm sorry, Topanga, but your chicken was kind of dry," Said Cory, honestly.

"I see," Said Topanga, with an air of amiability. "What would say to a little walk after dinner, Cory?"

"Sounds great!" He replied, unaware of the danger he was blindly wandering into. But Riley and Auggie could see that their father was in for it now- no one insulted Topanga and got away with it.

…..

Once they finished dinner, Topanga walked Cory to the front door. "So, where are we walking to, sweetie?" He asked perkily.

"Oh, to the front door. We'll see what happens then," Replied Topanga, innocently, triumphing inwardly that her husband hadn't suspected anything. He was a wise teacher, but a foolish man. With this sentiment in mind, she opened the door, gently pushed him out into the hallway- and then slammed the door behind him, bolting it.

Cory was alarmed. "Hey, darling, you seem to have ended up on the wrong side of the door. The world's this way."

"Until you apologize, Cory, I'm not letting you back in!" Topanga retaliated.

Cory gaped when he realized that he'd been tricked by Topanga. Then his face soured at the thought of humiliation on trying to get back in again- or admitting his wife locked him out in the first place. Desperate times called for desperate solutions.

…..

Riley was reading a book in her room when she heard a knock on the window. "Maya!" She gasped. She leaped off the bed and ran to the bay window to let her best friend in.

But it wasn't Maya.

"Hey, sweetie, could you let me in?" Riley opened the window and Cory sheepishly scrambled in.

"Sorry about this, Riley," He apologized. "I tried to get through our bay window, but your mother kicked me out again. Had to climb to your window."

Riley remained silent throughout this explanation. The dejection of not seeing Maya had crushed her soul- like an unfortunate grape.

"Hey, you okay sweetheart?" Cory asked in concern, "You were very quiet at dinner. Do you want to talk?"

Riley nodded half-heartedly. She told her father all about the fight with Maya, and how she had lied to Farkle about the school play.

"What should I do, Dad? I lied to Farkle to spare his feelings. I was too honest with Maya, and she hates me." She said despairingly.

"Hey, Maya does not hate you." Cory replied, pulling Riley in for a hug. "I think Maya is hiding something- against her conscience. Your concern this afternoon may have touched on a sore point for her. Once you two have made up, you need to help her resolve it. And for you, you must tell Farkle how you really feel. It would hurt his feelings, but the truth is always more appreciated than a lie, Riley."

"But you told Mom the truth, and now you had to climb in through my bedroom window," Riley pointed out.

"Walked into that one." Her father replied with a wince. "But the truth can hurt, Riley. What it can't do is pile onto you and escalate out of control like a lie can. You need to be honest with Farkle, the next time you see him. And you must help Maya- be compassionate and understanding. She may have had a reason for keeping this locket's origin a secret."

Riley paused, brushing her hair fro her face. Cory squeezed her shoulder and went to the door to let himself out- only find himself nose-to-nose with his wife.

"Yes, I know- I'll go," he mumbled dejectedly. Topanga beamed and closed the door again. With a sigh, he went over to the window to let himself out again- only to find a blonde figure hovering by the window.

"Guest for you, Riely.2 He announced. "Don't tell her Topanga locked me out."

Riley gave a small smile- but she knew Maya would work it out somehow. Opening the window again, she let Maya into her room

"Riley, is Daddy still here?" Asked a voice.

"Yes," Said Riley. "Come in, Auggie."

The door opened and Auggie came in with a plate of spaghetti. "I made this for you, Daddy!" He beamed brightly.

Cory was extremely touched by Auggie's kindness. "Why, thank you, Auggie." He smiled and used the provided fork to take a bite. It was stone cold.

"It's good, Auggie," He said. It wasn't entirely a lie- it would be a lot better warm, though.

"I couldn't heat it up, as I didn't know how to," Auggie added, shyly.

Riley and Cory both realized at once the significance behind Auggie's gesture.

"Dad, I think… Auggie just played you," Said Riley, voice filled with awe and respect for her little brother.

Cory was also surprised. He knelt and put his hands on his son's shoulders. "You, Auggie, have made a very important point. It doesn't matter how someone's cooking tastes; it's the thought and effort that counts."

"Yeah. Mommy works hard to feed us." Auggie agreed.

"I need to go and apologize to your mother." Cory said, and rose. He dashed out of the door calling Topanga, before you throw me out again, could I talk to you for a moment?"

Left with Auggie and Maya, Riley turned to see why the latter had come. "Hey, Maya- I just"-

"Riley, you need to fix this!" Maya snapped. "I just got a call from Lucas saying that Farkle was considering quitting his other clubs for drama club! All because of your lie! You need to tell him tomorrow that his acting was terrible!"

"I will," Riley replied, averting her gaze. "Maya, I just want to say, before you"-

But Maya had disappeared into the night.

"Riley, what's going on?" Asked Auggie innocently.

"A lot of trouble, Auggie," Replied Riley, feeling deflated. She wanted nothing more than to resolve this, redeem her conscience and sleep for a week.

…..

The next was precisely what Maya and Lucas feared; Farkle was quick to quit his beloved science and chess clubs, all the while bragging that Riley had said that he was 'a great actor'.

"You are the only one who can fix him, Riley." Maya hissed, as they approached the auditorium. "Lucas tried to talk to him last night, but he said you gave him the idea- now get it out!"

"Okay," Riley sighed, remembering her father's words from the night before. She took a deep breath and went onto the stage where Farkle was standing.

"Hey, Farkle… about the play." She said nervously.

"Yeah?" Farkle asked, going up to her. "Are you going to say that I was legendary?"

"I… no. I lied. I'm sorry, but your acting is awful." She admitted, twirling her hair between her fingers, trying to avoid chewing on it like a mindless rabbit. "I lied to spare your feelings."

"I… I see. Well, thank you for being honest, Riley," Smiled Farkle, and then, without an invitation, he kissed her on the chin, causing Riley to wince.

"I'm going to apologies to my clubs and hopefully get readmitted into them. See you guys later!" and with those parting words, he left the auditorium.

"Well, your first kiss is with Farkle Minkus," Said Maya, amused- despite still being mad at her best friend.

"Does it have to count?" Riley asked childishly- just as Lucas came into the room.

"It does, Riley. But he hasn't stolen my first kiss moment with you. That day will come eventually," He smiled, and wandered away.

"What's Huckleberry doing here?" Wondered Maya.

"Who knows?" Riley answered, still trying to shake off the memories of Farkle's awkward kiss.

…

After school, the girls walked home together again. Riley caught sight of the locket and sighed. She knew she had another apology to make.

"Maya, I'm sorry for accusing you of being a thief yesterday," She said sadly. "I shouldn't have said it. I should have been more understanding."

"Don't be… you were right. Kind of." Maya confessed. "You deserve to know the truth- I found the locket in a lost and found. It has a… a picture of a family inside."

She opened the locket and showed the photo to Riley. "Who they are, I don't know. I just know they're a family."

"And…. That's why you took it." Riley deduced.

Maya nodded, as the two girls descended into the subway station. On the nearby platform, waiting for the train, was a small group of commuters- amongst which were a little girl who was very familiar to the two teens. And in addition, her parents also looked very familiar.

"It's them- the family in the locket." Maya realized, opening the locket again.

Riley gave her an encouraging nod, and Maya wobbled forwards, nervous about returning an item she had taken to a family she didn't know.

"Excuse me, but I believe this belongs to you." She said, causing the three to look at her curiously. The mother's eyes lit up, and smiling nervously, Maya bent down and placed the locket around the little girl's neck. "Here. Always treasure what's inside," She said sagely, wondering if the little girl would understand her meaning.

The little girl just nodded and shyly mumbled a 'thank you.'

"Thank you so much for bringing it back," Said the mother. "We were looking for the locket for a long time."

"Hey, no worries," Maya replied. She watched as the tri moved to catch their train, which had just arrived to whisk its passengers away. She moved away from the crowd- but accidentally bumped into Riley.

"hey, I'm proud of you, Maya." Riley said quietly, putting an arm round her friend watching the train rumble out of the station.

"Thanks, Riles." Maya answered, returning the gesture before the girls shared a smile and leaving the station side by side, arms still looped around each other in friendship and support.


End file.
